Love Me Days
by Umi Pryde
Summary: The Love Me section girls have a long way to go before they are stars. This is a story about the crazy moments and jobs they take and how life changes and goes on for the only two members of the Love Me section at LME agency!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Disclaimer:**I do not own Skip-Beat! or any of the characters from the Skip-Beat manga belong to Yoshiki Nakamura. Die with the Dragon manga, the mangaka, Umi Ishibashi, Ishibashi's parents, Dream Together Studios and YumiIssho magazine are all my own creations for this fic. And most likely any other characters you haven't met in the manga series are made up as well.

This story starts off just after Vol. 9 and before Vol. 10. for my purposes.

**

* * *

Love Me Days**

**-chapter 1-**

"Konichiwa Moko!" Kyoko shouted down the hall after her friend. She had just stepped out of the elevator and her attention was grabbed instantly by the shocking pink uniform that matched her own. Kanae stopped mid-step and turned around greeting Kyoko's smile with one of her own.

"Good Morning Kyoko, what are you doing here?" she asked knowing that Bridge Rock did their taping later in the day.

"Oh, Mr. Matsushima called and asked for me to come in early this morning," Kyoko replied.

"Must be Love Me work then right?" Kanae responded thinking it over.

"Probably," Kyoko beamed at her friend.

Kanae couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her own face, Kyoko looked so happy it was contagious.

"Well I have to go, I need to pick up some scripts and then I have to head over to the drama studio. I'll talk to you later." Kanae said waving as she slowly ran off in the direction she was headed before.

"Okay Moko! Bye! Have a fun day!" Kyoko shouted after her. She didn't notice the people who stopped and stared at her oddly in the hall around her. She watched Kanae run away then shrugged and turned to head up to the office of Mr. Matsushima, the supervisor of Actors at LME.

"Big Sis!" Kyoko heard shouted from behind her and quickly turned to see little Maria racing toward her, eyes wide and arms outstretched. Kyoko bent down and caught Maria in her arms.

"Hello Maria, what are you up to?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I wanted to see you!"

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh. I'm so excited!"

"Wh-why?" Kyoko asked but Maria was already speaking again.

"I saw your wonderful portrayal of that angel in the Sho Fuwa video! It was so beautiful I clapped real hard and was so happy at the end of it!" Maria explained swirling around in circles, hands clasped together, stars in her eyes.

Kyoko's face was expressionless – her demons wanted to pop out at the very mention of Sho's name, but Maria's expression and excitement of Kyoko's acting neutralized them while she thought about Maria's comments.

"_I keep getting comments about that video. Stupid Sho- why did it have to be his video?! – I wouldn't' mind all the comments if I didn't have to always be reminded about Sho, or working with him, or how he made Ren mad at me, or how he distracted and insulted me!"_

Her demons started to pop out making the innocent passer-byes victims of their power, sending shivers down their spines.

_"Though it's not like the comments are bad. With the Currea commercial I heard nice comments from my friends and the people who know me, but the people on the street, and the comments behind my back weren't flattering at all. With my role as the angel everyone seems to like it, like me. I don't know how to react properly. I was only able to portray the role in the end on my own after talking it over with Moko, cuz I figured out how the angel felt, and I still feel good about that, but… I'm not sure what I'm suppose to say-"_

"Big Sis?" Maria's worried voice broke Kyoko's trailing thoughts, startling her back into reality. Her demons retreated back inside a little depressed.

"Oh, Sorry. My thoughts carried me away."

"Something wrong?" Maria asked remembering the vibes she felt during Kyoko's silence.

"Huh? No! No, nothing like that." Kyoko replied lifting a hand behind her head, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Yes I know."

"You do?" Kyoko asked, question marks practically popping out of her head.

"That's the other reason why I wanted to come and see you! I heard that you got a part in the new Tsukigomori that Ren's staring in! I wanted to congratulate you, it must be so exciting for you, your first role in a drama and you get to act along side the lovely Ren!"

"Oh, yes…" Kyoko's voice failed. She had completely forgotten.

"You're so lucky!" Maria continued – she was no longer paying attention to Kyoko, her thoughts were preoccupied with images of Ren.

"Maria," Kyoko interrupted the girls train of thoughts. Maria turned and stared up at Kyoko.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go see Mr. Matsushima. We can talk later okay." Kyoko smiled brightly and adjusted her bag resting on her shoulder. Maria seemed like she was going to pout but then she returned Kyoko's smile.

"I understand. Do a good job at work today!" she said encouragingly then ran off waving to Kyoko behind her.

Kyoko stood smiling and watched her leave, laughing inside to herself.

"_Maria seems a lot happier these days, I guess she and her father are doing better now that they are talking. I'm glad."_

"Find something enjoyable about standing in the hall?" A voice spoke into her left ear.

Kyoko jumped and turned around, she recognized the voice and teasing tone immediately.

"Konichiwa Tsuruga-sensei," she said with a bow.

"_Why does he always come out of no where and startle me like this?"_

"Good Morning," he said with a plain smile.

"Why were you just standing in the hall just now?"

"Oh, Maria was here, she wanted to tell me…" Kyoko trailed off.

"_Heh, should I tell him- I wonder if he's seen my MV yet, he hasn't brought it up since I apologized and I don't want him to question whether or not I was sincere about it. Would he get mad at me again -"_

"Ms. Mogami?" Ren spoke, his head tilted to one side gazing down at Kyoko with a questioning look.

"Hmm-huh-what?"

"What did Maria say to you?" Ren asked curiously.

"_Strange that Maria was here and she didn't even see me and come say hi. I wonder if she is looking for me now?"_

"Oh, it was nothing special really. She did congratulate me about getting a role in Dark Moon." Kyoko smiled. Ren observed her as she replied.

"_I wonder if that was all Maria said"_Ren wondered to himself.

"Mr. Tsuruga?" Kyoko said breaking his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Kyoko bowed to him again, slightly surprising him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get up to Mr. Matsushima's office and I really don't want to be late." she said and before she could have his reply she was zooming off to the elevators at turbo speed.

Ren could only stare after her and watch in silent wonder.

"_Well I hope he's got a job offer for her that she'll have fun with."_ he thought to himself, a smile creeping into the side of his mouth.

"Ren." Yashiro's voice made him turn slightly to the side.

"Is everything alright now?" Ren asked.

"Huh?! Oh, yes – I got everything straightened out so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Great." Ren said starting to walk toward the exit.

"Ren?" Yashiro spoke up following after him slightly beside him.

"Yes," Ren replied.

"Well, I was just wondering how sure you are with this."

Ren gave him a questioning look from the side.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Yashiro didn't answer, he couldn't bring himself to bring up the matter again – especially considering where they currently were.

_"I know you don't want to talk about it with me, but Ren- I don't understand what you are doing - it just doesn't seem like you to toy around with people like this. I guess this isn't the place to bring the topic up - I don't want anyone to over hear anything and draw the wrong_ _conclusion-"_

So by not responding the conversation dropped and didn't pick back up until Ren and him were driving in Ren's car and he asked what his schedule was like for the day.

--

"Oh, Ms. Mogami you're finally here. Mr. Matsushima is waiting for you." A young woman said as she crossed paths with Kyoko. Kyoko bowed her thanks and hurried past the executives and secretaries desks and back toward where the supervisor's desk was located.

He was on the phone so and motioned for her to sit down. She complied with a large grin on her face. Mr. Matsushima smiled to himself noticing this out of the corner of his eye.

"Two weeks, sounds good. Send over the papers and I'll get a jump on it." he replied into the receiver.

Kyoko really didn't want to overhear the conversation so she decided to focus on something else while she waited for him to hang-up. She reached down into her shoulder bag and pulled out the book Tsukigomori he had given her the other day. She was just past halfway through and was enjoying the story, just not the Mio parts.

_"She's not what I was expecting, but I'll do my best as Mio, for director Ogata, I must help him create a Tsukigomori that will surpass the original."_

"Well I think we can figure something out, if she really is that big of a fan- I'm sure it won't be any problem, I'll talk to the producer and let him know. - Yes. - Yes. - If that ends up being the case, I don't think it will be a problem, the president likes to take care of details like that himself. No, no, I don't think he will. - Well, sure that's understandable. - Yes, yes, well I'll be in touch before the end of the week. Good day."

Matsushima hung up the phone and went to writing something in his day planner. He dropped his pen and turned in his chair so he was facing Kyoko face to face. She was lost in the book, he could tell.

"Ms. Mogami," he spoke to get her attention. She lifted her head and noticed he was off the phone and staring at her with his hands clasped together underneath his chin, with his elbows resting in front of him on his desk.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" she shouted making a bowing gesture.

"Huh-What the?! You didn't, it's alright. If anything I was the one keeping you waiting, which I'm sorry for but I'm a little busy with having two executives on vacation and my primary assistant is home sick today. Actually that is why I called you here, well partly -" He shuffled around some papers on his desk clearing the space in front of him and then pulled out a small file envelope and placed it between them on the desk. Kyoko sat silent, waiting for him to continue, looking at the envelope curiously.

"There is a project in the works and your name was brought up during a discussion about the main role."

Kyoko's jaw dropped, staring at him too stunned to say anything.

Mr. Matsushima masked a laugh by coughing into his hands and cleared his throat.  
"Sorry, I can't be too specific at the moment since the project hasn't been confirmed and LME has no contracts as of yet, but basically there is a popular manga called "_Die with the Dragon_", and the mangaka has agreed to a movie script. Right now there are a lot of negotiations for rights and who will be producing and directing it so actors haven't even been chosen and there is not script to speak of. Apparently the mangaka wants to be involved with the production and gave some names and ideas for actors to portray her characters and she named you!" he stopped to let her react.

"WHAT!? ME?-How does she even know about me?!" Kyoko was very confused, beginning to freak-out internally.

_"OH NO! Don't tell me she saw me in Sho's MV and wants me to act an evil character too!"_Kyoko and her demons began to panic in her thoughts.

"Oh that," he was expecting a more excited response from her, "She apparently saw you in the Currea commercial and I guess you reminded her of her character enough for her to remember you when she was giving her ideas."

Kyoko paused mid-panic mode. She sat down properly and her expression changed to glee.

"Really! The Currea commercial!" she said excitedly remembering how fun it was running around in the school uniform and smiling, "So she thought I reminded her of her character. That's awfully nice of her. What is the manga about?"

Mr. Matsushima beamed at her, he was happy with her reaction.

_"This is more like it." _he thought to himself.

"Yes, but remember nothing is definite. We don't even know if LME will have any production rights with it yet. However, I thought I'd inform you of the good news since it is a great opportunity for you to get your name known. I took the liberty of getting you this," he said pulling out something from a drawer in his desk. He handed her the manga.

"That's Vol. 1 of the 5 that are currently published. The sixth one comes out this next Tuesday. And I also prepared this for you," he said opening the envelope folder he had already placed before them.

"Huh-Oh, What is it?" Kyoko asked, she had been too busy looking at the manga to pay close attention to him. She blushed with embarrassment and could tell by his expression he had figured out that she wasn't paying him any attention.

"This is some information on the manga series and the mangaka. I thought you would enjoy it and would like to keep up on what it going on with this so I have given you the fandom website run by the mangaka herself. You should be able to check on any new news there - because we won't know anything sooner than she will."

"OKAY! I will do that." Kyoko stood up completely determined, she was excited about getting another role, and this sounded like it could be a lot of fun.

"Sit down please, that was only part of what I need to tell you." he interrupted her moment of joy.

Kyoko sat down a little embarrassed with herself.

"Your work with Bridge Rock is going well, but with the upcoming Dark Moon production do you still want to continue working as Bo?"

"What!? OF COURSE! Why wouldn't want to continue working as Bo!?" she shouted, freaked that she was being asked to give up her role.

"I just thought it wasn't a priority to you since you don't want it on your résumé-"

"WHAT! NO, THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! I LOVE BEING BO! PLEASE DON'T REPLACE ME! I PROMISE TO WORK EXTRA HARD AT BOTH THE DARKMOON JOB AND BEING BO! PLEASE LET ME STAY AS BO!" she shouted, literally begging him over his desk.

Mr. Matsushima moved backwards in his chair and held his hands up as if he were surrendering to her.

"Alright, alright. I was just wondering so don't worry about it. You are still Bo."

"I am!?" she asked unsure, she seemed upset enough to cry.

"Yes," he said, hoping she would believe him. She did. Kyoko burst into a gleeful smile and jumped in place with joy.

"Thank you!" She practically squealed at him.

"You're Welcome." _"I guess..."_he thought the last part to himself. "Now since you are already here, I'm going to put you to work." he changed the subject quickly turning to a pile of papers and envelopes on the edge of his desk, picking them up and placing them in Kyoko's arms. She took them almost unconsciously from him giving him a blank stare that told him she didn't understand. He let out a sigh of slight annoyance.

"Since I'm down some important personnel this week I could use some help with basic errands so the rest of my staff doesn't get stuck with more than they can handle. You'll be delivering those scripts and files to the proper offices in the building and bringing others back here. Everything is labeled so just read them as you go around. Please keep the things you pick up and the things you are delivering separate." he said, picking up a pen and beginning to skim over his planner.

Kyoko stood there for a moment waiting for him to continue with his directions or something. Mr. Matsushima noticed she was still standing there. He looked up at her with a blank expression.

"You can go now," he said just as blankly.

Kyoko jumped to life and dashed off leaving the supervisor in a cloud of dust and flying papers.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Note:I couldn't find the names of the roles Moko and Hio play so I just found some manga names in the adds for other manga in the backs of some of mine. -- Hio's role Takuya -- Moko's role Sachie

* * *

**Love Me Days **

**-Chapter 2-**

"Was that my parents?"

"Yes. They're running late because of this storm, they called to ask me if I would stay the night and keep an eye on you."

"Terrific."

"Awe, come on, we can have lots of fun. I'll even let you stay up and watch a movie, just as long as you smile and start thinking positively. The world has got enough negativity in it without you adding to it."

Hio couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out into fits of laughter ending the scene and forcing the director to shout "Cut!" at everyone.

Moko sighed, she knew the line was corny but it wasn't like she wrote it. Hio's inability to do the scene seriously was really starting to rack her nerves. It was both annoying and depressing all at the same time. A good actress knows how to keep going, even with mistakes. She should have just gone along with the laughter and improvised as if it was Takuya's reaction in the script and not Hio's.

"_What is Hio's problem anyways? He is supposed to be a professional, he should be able to get through a whole scene before he looses it, not directly in the middle. Kids."_

"Hey Kanae," Hio spoke up slowly recovering from his fit of laughter, "Don't you think the script for this scene stinks?"

Kanae turned to look at him. He was watching her carefully from his seat on the blue sofa. He flicked his bangs absentmindedly as he waited for her to reply.

"Yes, I guess. I mean it does seem an odd thing for Sachie to say to Takuya. She would already know why he is depressed and just want to distract him, or get him to open up about it," Kanae worked her thoughts on the scene aloud.

"Exactly!" Hio smiled up at her gesturing wildly. "That's my problem with this whole scene. How can we make this scene seem real with a script like this? It's so stupid."

"Alright Everyone!" the director shouted on set, interrupting them. "We're going to take an early break, but I want everyone back and ready to shoot by 2:00! I want to see Uesugi and Kotonami before you break."

Hio and Kanae exchanged a glance that quickly filled with dread.

"Did he really have to make an announcement like that, couldn't he just walk over to us. We _are _on the set here in plain sight." Hio grumbled as he stood up from the couch and followed along side Kanae over to the director who was waiting with his assistant and one of the writer's.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyoko hit the elevator button with her elbow since her arms were full of scripts and one large brown package addressed to the president herself. Unfortunately, when she received it she was told to deliver it before anything else. She was struggling under the weight but she forced herself to concentrate on her job and not the pain just as she had learned to do as a child when she helped at Shotaru's parent's hotel.

_"I wonder what kind of costume the president will be wearing today…"_ Kyoko's thoughts drifted as she waited.

Kyoko stopped imagining elaborate prince costumes when two women came face to face with her as the elevator doors appeared on the president's floor.

"Oh, excuse us," They said politely stepping out of the way for Kyoko. Normally Kyoko would bow to thank them, but because she had her arms full, she just bent her head down with her thanks as she walked out and to the secretary's desk.

"Um, excuse me. I have a package here for the president. I was told to deliver it right away," Kyoko explained to the woman sitting behind the desk. She was bent over her desk filling out paperwork and without even glancing up at Kyoko she waved her in.

Kyoko hesitated but then realizing the woman was not going to do or say anything else to her she went straight into the president's office.

If Kyoko didn't know the president had an eccentric side, she would have been surprised by the large office, with décor that seemed to change almost as often as the president's costumes. She quickly noted that the president was on the speakerphone so she slowed her steps so she wouldn't interrupt.

"Well, I just thought I should warn you he's on his way, probably means to surprise you. This way you'll be prepared." The president spoke up, but because his back was turned Kyoko couldn't actually see him.

"Gee thanks," a young woman's voice replied to the president. Kyoko didn't believe the voice.

The president suddenly turned his chair and noticed Kyoko, who jumped slightly at his action. He smiled.

"I have to go my dear, I've got a delivery to see about," he said clicking off the phone before the person on the other end could reply.

Kyoko couldn't help but gawk at the president and his overly shiny matador costume, complete with a cape draped over his left arm.

"Ms. Mogami how nice to see you. You can bring that package here please." he gestured for her to come forward.

"Yes sir," she replied as she coupled with his request.

"I'm so excited!" he admitted with a child like look of anticipation to the box as she set it down in front of him.

Kyoko couldn't help her own curiosity about the contents of the box. She wondered to herself if it was rude to stay and see what the president was so excited about.

If the president had minded, she was sure he would ask her to leave, but he didn't so she stayed.

He pulled out a brass letter opener inlayed with rubies on the handle from his desk drawer and opened the box. Kyoko's curiosity was put on hold as she only saw the packing material on top. The president stuck his hands down in the box and pulled up two short stacks of paperback books, which Kyoko quickly realized were manga.

"Only five, that's disappointing…" Lori commented aloud. He wasn't aware Kyoko was still in the room until she make a soft squeaking sound of recognition of the manga title.

"That's the manga Mr. Matsushima gave me!"

It didn't take Lori long to recover from finding himself still with company.

"Yes, I know. It was a very exciting bit of news last night when the mangaka expressed her interest in you for her main character. I had him pull together everything he could to get you informed about the part for when we get the rights to the manga series."

"When do you think you'll know if you get them?" Kyoko asked curiously. She was still new to the showbiz scene and wasn't aware of all the technical stuff that dealt with the legal parts of the business. She had tried to take some notes from Mr. Yashiro once, but most of the stuff he talked about just confused her more.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm hoping after this Monday and Tuesday she'll be more inclined to want to negotiate with us, but one can never predict the offers other production companies will make."

That wasn't the helpful type answer Kyoko had been expecting, and her face mirrored her disappointment.

"Something wrong?" the president asked observing her.

"Nope, nothing at all. Sorry Mr. President, I really shouldn't be standing here when I have other files and mail to deliver." She bowed and turned to the door to leave.

"Wait a moment Ms. Mogami," the president called to her, "Thank you for delivering this to me, I appreciate the care in which you took bringing it here. May I see you Love Me section notebook please," he held out his hand with a strange beaming smile.

Kyoko reached into her pocket, produced the heart shaped notepad, and watched in odd silence as the president used his stamps to give her a 100-percent mark for her delivery service. All Kyoko could do as he handed it back to her was smile as she bowed her gratitude before she left to finish the rest of her errands.

* * *

"Traffic seems to be terrible today," Yashiro observed as he flipped through Ren's schedule book.

"No more than usual," Ren replied stoically staring straight ahead waiting for the light to turn so he could go. Yashiro eyed him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. There was an odd moment of silence in the car until Ren seemed to sense Yashiro's gaze and turned toward him. Immediately Yashiro turned away and seemed too into the view out of his window for Ren not to be suspicious.

The light turned green.

_"Whatever he's thinking, it's obviously not that important or he would have said something already. But he is acting rather strange." _Ren thought to himself as he focused back on the road.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyoko couldn't believe her luck as she skipped down the hall. She had been given a memo and mail package addressed to Kanae which meant she could finally get to see her acting in the drama she's been acting in with that boy Hio. Kyoko still thought Hio liked Moko, but they hadn't talked about it any since she had spent the day at Kanae's home. Not that it was all that important now that Hio wasn't causing trouble for Moko on set.

Kyoko wasn't paying much attention to where she was going so when she turned a corner she ended up smacking into someone else coming from the opposite direction.

"Ow, watch it!" Hio complained steadying himself. Kyoko bent over in an embarrassed bow and apologized. Their eyes met.

"What are you doing here!" Hio shouted jumping back while he had his arm out pointing at her as if she'd done something horrible.

Kyoko wasn't sure what to think of his reaction.

"I'm doing work, I've got some important memos to give Moko." she explained, "Do you know where she is?"

Hio looked back over his shoulder and then back at her with a weary expression on his face.

"I don't think she wants to be bothered right now, we're sort of in trouble with the director and she's not in the best of moods."

"What!? What happened?" Kyoko asked feeling the instant urge to save Moko from the evil director making her miserable. Her demons were already spouting forth and their aura was empowering her spirit. Hio observed her for a moment and decided it wasn't a big deal discussing it with her, she was Kanae's friend after all.

"We've been having some trouble with a scene that we've been filming all morning. The dialogue isn't working for either of us and the whole situation seems way to artificial. It just doesn't feel natural. When we kept messing it up, the director cut and sent the rest of the crew to an early lunch. _We _have had to stay and work on the scene, because the director and one of the writers said if we couldn't come up with a better scene ourselves, than we should perform the scene that has already been written for us. I thought it just meant that because we are the actors he didn't want us questioning the script and writers. But Kanae took his words entirely differently. She _actually _wants to come up with a new scene and perform it for them once everyone comes back from break. I tried to convince her not to so she won't get into trouble, but she wouldn't listen. So she's back there trying to think of a better scene-"

"And why aren't you back there trying to help her out?" Kyoko asked darkly giving him a slight glare. Hio's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I tried to talk her out of it because I think it is a horrible idea!"

"No it's not!" Kyoko objected, though she wasn't entirely sure. "Come on, we're going back there and give her all the help she can get so that you two will have a scene to blow that evil director away!" She shouted with a determined look on her face as she grabbed hold of Hio's arm and dragged him back into the studio.

_"Evil?" _Hio thought as he let himself be dragged. He thought that was harsh considering it was him who hadn't been able to get through the scene once, but he wasn't about to tell that to Kyoko while she was acting like this. He kept quiet as he took over the lead since Kyoko had no clue where to go. They had to walk behind and around several sets before they found Kanae pacing back and forth softly speaking to herself.

"MOKO! We're here to help! We'll help you triumph and slay the evil director that's been enslaving you both!" Kyoko shouted as soon as she saw her friend. Kanae stopped and turned around completely stunned. Obviously, Kyoko had let her imagination run wild while Hio had brought her to find Moko. Kanae and Hio stared at her, speechless, as she held her confident pose, she really looked like she meant every word about taking the director down. Which was a slightly scary thought for the other two. Kanae found her voice and couldn't help how stunned she sounded.

"What are you talking about, and why are you even here?" she asked looking from Hio to Kyoko, hoping for a quick and sane response.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Note:

-- Hio's role: Takuya -- Moko's role: Sachie

* * *

**Love Me Days **

**-Chapter 3-**

"Apparently Mr. Matsushima wants to see us before the end of the day," Kanae said, reading the memo Kyoko had brought to her. She placed the script for tomorrow's episode in her bag next to her chair on the floor.

"Think it's a job offer?"

"Maybe, who knows. Can I get back to work on the scene now?"

"No, I mean yes... I mean that's why I brought Hio here. We're going to help you build a scene to blow the director and everyone away!"

"Don't say things like that so loudly!" Hio shouted at her annoyed, "There's no way we can do something like that!"

"I'm afraid Hio's right," Kanae sighed sinking down into her chair. She rested her head in her hands. "I know the scene written is awkward, but I can't think of anyway to make it better."

Kyoko looked at her friend silently. She had been so excited about helping Moko out that she just assumed Moko would be just as excited and begin working with her. She didn't like seeing her friend depressed about her work.

"So what kind of a scene is it?" She asked taking a seat by Kanae.

Kanae tossed the script into Kyoko's lap.

"There's a storm and my character's parents call because they won't be able to come home," Hio began explaining plopping down in front of them on the floor.

"So they ask Sachie, my character, to stay the night and look after their son." Kanae continued.

"I've been depressed about my parents ignoring me and leaving me home alone for awhile now, and she wants to try and cheer me up."

"There's suppose to be this happy, energetic moment between our characters before an unexpected moment cuts it off and then that's suppose to be how the episode ends." Kanae added, "And our problem is the happy scene, it just doesn't seem like our characters or a situation that is going to build up enough energy for when the ending comes."

"The lines are so corny too, it makes it harder to take the scene seriously," Hio muttered under his breath.

Kyoko listened carefully to them as she skimmed over the script.

"So what kind of things do you think your characters would say and do?" she asked.

Kanae and Hio looked at one another and thought about Kyoko's question.

"Well Sachie would try to cheer Takuya up by distracting his thoughts about his parents with something entertaining, that part makes sense." Moko replied.

"Yeah, but a movie wouldn't do that, I'd watch it and still be able to think about my parents so it wouldn't cheer him up any."

"So you need to to something that will keep you from being able to think about your parents?" Kyoko asked making sure she understood. Kanae and Hio nodded.

"Any suggestions?" Kanae asked. "I can't do anything that I'd do with my siblings so I'm completely clueless."

Kyoko closed her eyes so she could think.

_'What would I do if I alone with a friend and needed to cheer them up?' _Kyoko immediately imagined herself as a child working at the hotel during the summer when she was eleven. Shotaru's parents had left that day because a friend of theirs had recently past away. The hotel had been closed down for the day and it was only her and Shotaru, who had been sulking in his room for most of the morning. Kyoko had taken it upon herself to cheer him up.

Kyoko suddenly jerked up and out of her seat causing it to tumble backwards on the ground. She was angry with herself, not only for remembering such a thing, but for feeling sorry for Sho in the first place.

"What's got into her?" Hio asked in a whisper to Kanae, who shrugged in reply. Kyoko was ignoring them completely it seemed, muttering unintelligibly about something that seemed to truly upset her.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Kanae asked. Kyoko froze and looked at her friend.

"What?! No I'm not!" She responded quickly. Kanae didn't look convinced, Kyoko could tell. Kyoko mentally gave up, she knew it would be useless to deny it now, and she had already explained her situation about Sho with Moko.

"I was just remembering one time when we were alone at his house, his parents were away and he was sulking in his room. I was worried about him and tried to cheer him up."

"And now you're mad at yourself for caring that much." Kanae interrupted her. Kyoko looked up at her shocked and then looked down at her feet and nodded.

"So what did you do to cheer him up?" she asked, trying to help steer the conversation off Sho and more on Kyoko.

"Tons of things actually, most of them didn't work. It wasn't until I pulled out some pudding that he finally opened up his door."

"Pudding," Hio snickered. He wasn't sure what Kyoko was talking about, but he had found that part humorous.

"What else did you try?" Kanae asked knowing that the sooner Kyoko was done telling this story the better. Kyoko was obviously battling between breaking out in a rage and sulking herself.

"Ugh, I... I convinced him to come out of his room and watch some television with me while we ate the pudding. Even watching his favorite sitcoms, he wasn't cheering up that much so after awhile I tried to get him to talk to me and he didn't want to, and eventually threw a pillow at me." Kyoko clenched her fists. "Then I threw it back but he hadn't been expecting me too and he dropped his pudding to the ground. He stood up and threw the pillow back, and that's when we began a huge pillow fight. We used the seat cushions of the couch and all the pillows we could find in the room."  
Hio let a burst of laughter escape him.

"It had been awhile since Sho had laughed like that with me," Kyoko finished not wanting to remember anymore.

"A pillow fight huh?" Kanae mused aloud. "That would be really energetic, but I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

"It's a pillow, how hard can you hit me?" Hio asked, then he remembered how she acted with all her siblings, "Wait, never mind."

"I could help you practice." Kyoko offered. "You can hit me Moko and then that way you can learn how to hold back for when you and Hio fight in the scene."

"Hey! Don't I get to practice, I've never even had a real pillow fight before! I won't know what to do!" Hio jumped up with a determined look on his face.

"Sure you can practice," Moko replied with a smile, "We still need to come up with our dialgue and who'll start it."

"Alright! Let's get started! I'll go find some pillows to practice with!" Kyoko shouted storming off leaving Hio and Kanae to stare after her.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just practice with the ones from the set?" Hio asked Kanae.

"It shouldn't make too much of a difference, besides she is only trying to help us out. We might as well accept it politely."

"Fine." Hio sighed sitting down in a chair beside her. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna thank her or anything."

* * *

Yashiro held the glass doors opened for Ren to walk in and then walked ahead to the reception desk.

"Welcome to Dream Together Studios, are you here on appointment?" the receptionist asked without looking up at him. She was busy with something and had her back to them.

"No, not officially, but I called a few hours ago to set up a wardrobe fitting and Mr. Isshibashi said it wouldn't be any trouble if we just came by." Yashiro replied with a smile, even though the woman couldn't see him.

"Name?" she asked clicking open a schedule on her computer screen.

"Tsuruga, Ren."

"I'll call up and let Mr. Issibahi know you're here. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable." the receptionist replied without hesitating.

"Thank you." Yashiro replied with a slight bow before turning around. He was surprised to see Ren had already taken a seat and was thumbing through the latest issue of YumiIsshu, Dream Together Studio's magazine and the latest number one source for the newest fashions, trends, and celebrity news and bios. Ren had been featured in the magazine several times before.

It wasn't long before Yashiro heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs that led up to the studios and work offices. He looked at the door on the wall just past the reception desk.

Out walked a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties with hair dyed maroon with golden yellow bangs. He had on grey-green cargo pants and a navy t-shirt with the logo of the studio on it. There were a pair of golden scissors sticking out of one of his pant pockets.

"Mr. Tsuruga," He called leaning on the open door. Yashiro couldn't hide his surprise, he had expected to be shown in by someone else entirely, and he had never met this young man before. Ren got up quietly tossing the magazine on the seat he had been sitting in and followed the young man up the steps.

"Wait here for me," Ren said to Yashiro over his shoulder just before the door closed behind him.

* * *

Kyoko stood behind the director silently with eager anticipation. She had been shooed away as soon as Kanae and Hio were comfortable that Kanae wouldn't injure him and had not seen the final outcome of their hard work. It was going to be a surprise for her just as much as it was for the director, writers, and crew members who joined her standing out of the way to watch Kanae and Hio preform their revised scene.

The lights came up on the set with Hio acting as Takuya sitting on the couch and Moko acting as Sachie standing behind him near the back wall with a skinny table holding the phone to her ear. Kyoko held her breath.

- - -

"Was that my parents?" Takuya asked without turning his attentions from the television.

"Yes. They're running late because of this storm, they called to ask me if I would stay the night and keep an eye on you." Sachie replied hanging up the phone, never taking her eyes off the back of Takuya's head.

"Terrific."

There was a moment of silence as Sachie continued to observe him and after a few moments she seemed to have a sudden burst of energy. She ran forward and jumped over the couch and landed next to Takuya who bounced up, shocked by her action.

"What are you-"

"Come on kiddo you can't keep sulking on this couch, let's do something to take your mind off whatever's been bothering you." Sachie cut him off with a smile.

"Like what?" Takuya asked slowly slinking as far away from her as he could. He still wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Well what would you like to do?" she asked leaning forward so she was looking up at him slightly. Takuya couldn't avoid her eyes now.

"I-I don't want to do anything. Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?" Takuya snapped crossing his arms, turning away from her. Sachi sat back up straight and relaxed against the back of the couch with a sigh.

"You know it's not your parents fault they couldn't make it home tonight," she said gently.

"I know that!" Takuya snapped at her, "And don't just change the subject!"

"But you already knew the answer when you asked."

"So!? Who asked you anyways. Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it. Not to you." Takuya replied, "Leave me alone," he repeated whacking her side with the pillow that had been on the other side of him.

Sachie seemed stunned at first then she looked straight at Takuya. He wasn't sure why he had done that but looking at her face was enough to make him burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked him observing him as he fought off the laughter.

"Your face," Takuya replied with a grin pointing at her. Sachie looked at him to the pillow beside her.

"Hmm... I see,"

"See wha-" Takuya asked just as a pillow smacked him straight in the face. It took him only a second to recover before he jumped up on the couch and swung his pillow at her again, this time completely on purpose.

Soon both Sachie and Takuya were jumping around the room wildly swinging at one another while trying to dodge the other's swings. Takuya was much better at it than Sachie who was using one hand to block the swings and the other to try and gently swat Takuya with the pillow. He chased her around the room, all the while their laughter filled the room.

The phone rang and they both suddenly stopped.

"I'll get it," Sachie said patting Takuya on the head as she headed back over to the phone.

"Hello, Mihashi residence." she spoke into the receiver. There was a reply from the other end. "Yes, speaking." she answered turning her back to Takuya who watched her with a curious expression. He still had the pillow in his hand, ready to resume as soon as Sachie hung up. After a few more minutes Sachie gave one last reply, so quiet that Takuya stretched his neck to try and hear her. Then she hung up the phone.

Sachie stayed standing with her back to Takuya not saying a word until he finally dropped his pillow and walked over to her, tugging at her sleave. She turned around to him fighting tears from forming in her eyes.

"Who was that? My parents?" he asked.

Sachie shook her head and knelt down embracing Takuya tightly.

"I'm so sorry Takuya, but-" she said as she held him to her,"your parents, they-, there's been an accident."

- - -

The lights went out. Kyoko gasped, she wasn't ready for the scene to be over, she wanted to see what was going to happen next. The director yelled for the main lights to be brought up while everyone behind set began murmuring and whispering with excitement.

_"Well at least they seemed to like it,"_Kanae thought as she and Hio made their way to the edge of the set toward the director. She snuck at glance at Kyoko who was smiling hugely and gave her a thumps up between clapping furiously.

"He better have liked it." Hio commented under his breath to her. Kanae exchanged a slight smile with him and nodded her agreement.

She reached down and grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently out of support. Hio squeezed back.

_"I hope so too."_

* * *

**up next in chapter four:** _Ren meets with an old friend, the Director tells Moko and Hio what he thinks of their scene, Kyoko and Moko get a job offer and some fun filled moments featuring the ever lovable Bo!_ -- **thanks for reading - umi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me Days **

**-Chapter 4-**

"Ren, okaerinasai. It's good to see you. It has been awhile." Mr. Yoshi Ishibashi greeted as Ren entered the studio room. Yoshi Ishibashi was the co-founder of Dream Together Studios along with his wife, Ryoko. Together they had branched off out of LME and were doing well. Ryoko is in charge of the business and magazine production while Yoshi does what he does best, being the ultimate authority on fashion and stylist to celebrities and fresh up-and-coming stars. He had designed several of Ren's favorite and famous looks. That was exactly why Ren had asked Yashiro to schedule an appointment with him.

"Sorry to bother you like this, but I need a new wardrobe for my latest role," Ren began shaking hands with Yoshi. Ren was several inches taller than the older man, but he never seemed to overpower him. Yoshi was strongly built but had slender muscles. He shaved his head so you couldn't actually tell he was in his early forties by looking at him and he always wears a diamond stud earring in his left ear.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I'd never think such a thing. Now, what's this new role then?" Mr. Ishibashi asked pulling out a fabric measuring strand from his pocket.

"I'll be playing the role of Katsuki in the new Tsukigomori drama, Dark Moon."

"A teacher huh?, Well I guess you'll need suites with a little less flare than usual."

"That's why I'm here."

"Well of course."

"Hey dad, where do you want the- Oh! Sorry, didn't know you were with a client," a young woman said from the doorway. Ren turned his head at the sound of the familiar voice.

"It's alright Umi, you can come in. I doubt Mr. Tsuruga will mind." Yoshi said as he began taking Ren's measurements.

"No, not at all." Ren said softly, he tilted his head in the girl's direction and gave her a friendly smile. She didn't return it, instead she just walked into the room and flicked her bangs out of her eyes as she passed the two men.

"I got a job for Friday morning at LME, so you'll have to get Koboshi or Umegotta to help you out with the Meiou twins."

"Oh? Alright then, what's the job?" Yoshi asked curiously. Umi walked over to the sewing station near the window, Ren watched her silently out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'll be doing a photo-shoot," Umi replied picking up a soft orange cushion with pins sticking out of it.

"I gathered that," Yoshi sighed gesturing her to bring the pin cushion over to him. "For what and who with?"

"I'm taking photos for the Bridge Rock group. They have a merchandise contract and need group shots to use for them."

"Bridge Rock! Does your brother know you'll be taking photos of him?" Yoshi laughed. He tossed the measuring ribbon to his daughter and walked over to a rack of cloths full of men's suites and began looking through them.

"He will when he gets to the studio on Friday," she replied with a smirk. "Go with the hazel brown with auburn stitching." she suggested with a flick of her bangs.

"You read my mind dear. I just can't find the stupid thing." Mr. Ishibashi replied zipping the cloths down the line in his frustration.

"Your doing better with your photography then?" Ren asked her. Umi turned her head to face him. She was a foot shorter than him but like her father, she held her own and wasn't lost in the midst of his presence.

"Yes and no. My work is great but so far the only jobs I get on a regular basis are the ones for mom's magazine, dad's runway shows and various things for LME." she replied.

"Do you still do private work for models?" Ren asked her curiously.

"Found it!" Yoshi shouted aloud, though it was more to himself than the other two.

"I started with it for a reason, I enjoy it way more." Umi replied shaking her head at him in a way that said he should have known better.

"Then would you mind taking a few for me when I'm done here. The president was kind enough to inform me this morning that I need to update my portfolio."

"I'm sure he was," Umi muttered in reply hiding her laugh. She already knew that since the president had called her earlier in the day. "Sure, but just so you know I'm only saying yes because I'm bored and need something interesting to do."

Ren gave her his bright smile that has been said to melt hearts, "Of course."

She gave him a push on his arm for teasing her.

"Umi would you mind giving Mr. Tsuruga some privacy for a moment," Yoshi asked his daughter handing the suit over to Ren.

"Why it's not like I'd be seeing anything I haven't before," she replied with a wry grin.

Both Ren and Mr. Ishibashi had questioning looks on their faces as each tried to work her words out in their heads. Ren was trying to figure out why she said that and what she meant by it. His thoughts were cut off by Mr. Ishibashi.

"Is that so?" he asked tilting his head towards Ren, raising an eyebrow slightly. Ren snapped his head towards Yoshi feeling out of sorts.

_"I've never done anything with Umi, surely she wasn't just making the joke for joke's sake. There has to be something else..."_His thoughts trailed as he stood in front of Mr. Isshibashi, trying to come up with the right words.

"I..uh...we...didn't, haven't-"

Umi burst out into laughter. Both the men turned their heads and looked at her. She was holding her stomach, completely tickled by the current situation she had made.

"You should see the look on your face Ren! Geez you two, where were your minds, I only meant that if Ren were to change in front of me it would fine. I've seen him in his underwear before, I did his make-up for his first few photo-shoots when he came to Japan."

"Oh, that's it. Yes." Mr. Ishibashi seemed to be pleased by the answer. Ren was staring at her in disbelief.

"Why Mr. Tsuruga I think you're blushing," Umi teased running her hand through her bangs again. She looked to the window in a quick thought and then back at the men, her eyes at their feet. "You don't need to worry dad, the only person I've ever been with in that way was Ryo."

Ren quickly averted his gaze from Umi to the window. Umi's eyes darted upward. She had noticed.

"Um..I'm sorry...I guess I will leave then, let you finish up here." she said excusing herself. She turned and left the room without glancing back. Silence filled the room behind her.

"She still isn't past it then?" Ren asked a gently as he could after a moment. Yoshi sighed and held Ren's cloths as he got into the suit.

"It has been almost a year now since Ryo's death, she's got her enthusiasm for her work again, even if she has stopped modeling. Ryoko and I can still hear her crying some nights when she's alone in her room, but there's not much more that we can say to her that we haven't said to her a hundred times before. Time will heal her heart eventually, even if she doesn't believe it, we just have to be there for her till it happens."

**

* * *

**

Kyoko hadn't moved since the lights came up. She wanted to walk over and support her friend while the director reviewed their scene, but she figured it would be better to just wait till Hio and Moko were done with him to congratulate them on their success. Or rather the success she felt they had made with the scene. She was shocked when the director began speaking, he didn't seem as pleased as she had expected him to be and by the looks on their faces, so was the crew.

"We'll go with the scene now, since it seems the only thing you two can do in character long enough for a complete scene, but don't think you two can just rewrite every script you don't like. Just because a character's dialogue doesn't seem as natural as something else you think they might say doesn't make it wrong. It is up to the actors to portray their role at all times, under any given circumstance and bring the pages of script to life with the emotion of that character. If you can't understand that, than let me just say this, if you think your interpretation of your characters are the only ones that matter than you don't understand how this business works. It is not only your portrayal that brings the character to life but the situations created for them, the type of lighting used to bring them in and out of a given scene, their wardrobe, the music played during the moments of their struggles and triumphs, and words they speak. It all matters. Forget that and you are saying the rest of us can go home, leave you to do it all."

**

* * *

**

"That jerk!" Kyoko shouted, fuming as she and Kanae walked towards the elevator. Kyoko had been allowed to stay behind the set, where she had sat in a chair and sent death glares towards the director. She hadn't agreed with his lecture to Moko and Hio and wanted nothing more than to strangle him till he apologized to the two of them. "Your scene was great, he should have praised you and thanked you for fixing the problems of the scene."

"Thanks," Kanae said, pressing the button to go up. "But he did have a valid point. We were the problem with the scene to begin with, because we didn't believe the text we had to perform. And because we didn't believe it, nothing else in the scene worked so it was hard to stay in our roles long enough to actually get through the scene in the first place. Sure, what we came up with is loads better, but it wasn't an appropriate manner of changing it either. We should have waited to see what the reaction of the completed first scene was before we tried to change it."

The elevator doors opened with a soft 'ding' and the two Love Me members walked in. Kyoko was watching Kanae intently. She was impressed with her friends mature mind on the matter.

"Is that really how you feel then?" Kyoko asked. She was curious and needed to know so she didn't make any more of a big deal out of the situation if it wasn't warranted. Kanae looked Kyoko straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes," she replied simply. Kyoko returned the smile and hit the button for floor 14, where Mr. Matsushima's office was. After the elevator began moving Kyoko let Moko know just how amazing she thought the scene had been.

"I want to know what happens next! Are his parents dead, injured, will they all be okay? Who's going to look after him now?!"

Kanae let out a slight laugh, she hadn't expected to get this reaction from Kyoko.

"I don't know, I haven't looked at the script for the next episode yet." she replied gesturing with her bag to indicate she had it. "I'll let you know as soon as I do though, or you could come by tomorrow during the lunch break and-"

"Really!? I can come by, it's okay to visit you on the set while you're working." Kyoko asked excitedly.

"Sure." Kanae answered as the doors opened up.

Together they walked towards Mr. Matsushima's office. He was on the phone again and gestured for them to go ahead and sit down while he finished his phone call.

"So it's been scheduled for Tuesday then, that's great. Alright, I'll make the arrangements. -- No, I don't think it will be any problem at all.-- Yes,... Yes, thank you for the update.-- I have to go now, I've the got the Love Me girls here with me right now. Yes, I will Mr. President. - Goodbye Sir."

Matsushima hung up his phone with a sigh and then turned and faced the girls with a polite smile.

"Good evening ladies, I know you two are busy with your own work right now but we got a call from the Currea Company and they want another commercial with you two in it to pair with the latest one they shot of you. How do your schedules look for the weekend?"

"The drama doesn't shoot on the weekend, I can make the time." Kanae replied.

"We haven't begun filming Dark Moon, and Bridge Rock tapes at night, so I can do it too!" Kyoko answered energetically, she was thrilled with the idea of filming another commercial with Moko. The first commercial had been so much fun that she was already beginning to daydream about this new one and what it would be like.

"Great, I'll call and let them know you accept the job. Be here at six o'clock in the morning and the agency will have you escorted to the location."

**

* * *

**

"Here you go."

"Thanks again," Ren said to Umi as she handed him the fresh print-offs of the headshots she had just shot for him. She smiled and waved him to be on his way while she began packing up her photography equipment.

Ren walked out into the hall and down to the end of the hallway, then down the stairs where Yashiro greeted him brightly as soon as he opened the door.

"How'd it go?" Yashiro asked him curiously eyeing Ren carefully. Ren gave him a shrug.

"Fitting was quick and I even got some head shots for my portfolio so now you don't have to fill that into my schedule."

"You know that's not what I meant, I want to know how your-" Yashiro began but cut off as the door behind them opened again and Umi Isshibashi came out.

"Yashiro! I wanted to say hi before you left. Hope you've been doing okay, I know it isn't easy to work with Ren so go ahead and vent it all out to me." She smiled. Ren lowered his gaze on her.

"I can hear you you know."

"Oh no, Ren's great. Though I do wish he'd eat better and would listen to my advice more often, especially on matters of his relationships." Yashiro added sending a slight smirk in Ren's direction.

"Oh, that's right!" Umi exclaimed, she looked back to Ren. "I forgot to ask you if you were dating anyone new."

"No." Ren replied flatly. Umi pursed her lips and eyed him suspiciously then burst out in a confident smile.

"Then is there someone you would like to?" she asked. Yashiro looked between them hopefully.

_"Surely,"_ he thought to himself, _"Ren will say something to Umi, then he can get a girl's opinion on the subject of him and Kyoko."_

"No." Ren replied after a pause of thought.

"HA! There is!" Umi teased pointing at him.

"I just said there isn't." Ren said defiantly throwing his lower jaw to the side.

"Yes, but you paused before replying so you had to think about it. _Meaning_ there was someone to think about before you could respond."

"Think what you want." Ren said as he turned to leave. He was too annoyed with her and the fact that Yashiro had began the subject to just stay. He also didn't want Umi finding out about his true feelings, since he knew she would meddle more than his manager to get him to act on them.

"Walk away, but you know I'm going to figure it out!" Umi shouted after him, laughing as she bid Yashiro farewell as he chased after Ren.

_"I should of known."_Ren mentally scolded himself as they got into his car.

* * *

"That's it, one, two, and three. You're a quick learner Bo!"

The audience laughed as Bo continued to struggle at keeping the colored balls in the air. Juggling was one of the special talents of the week the Bridge Rock show as featuring and after a few guest stars had preformed, it was prompted for Bo to give it a shot.

_"This would be so much easier if I could just use my hands. Good thing I already knew had to juggle somewhat." _Kyoko thought to herself as she focused on swatting the balls gentle upward in a steady time. It was the only thing she could do considering she really couldn't see the ball paths through the chicken costume.

"Alright, well that's all the time we have for tonight!" Hikaru announced to the audience. "Be sure to tune in tomorrow night when we show case some real athletic ability with various forms of martial arts!" The clapping deafened the stage as the show's ending theme blasted out of the stage speakers and everyone waved. Kyoko had to keep juggling till the guest stars and Bridge Rock boys were ready to leave and she voiced her need to help stop the balls.

"Sure, I'll catch them for you." Hikaru replied hanging behind on the stage as he let everyone leave behind the set.

"Thanks for that," Kyoko said as soon as they were back in the dressing room and she was getting out of her Bo costume.

"No problem, it would have been rude to just leave you to try and drop them and then possibly trip over one." Kyoko hadn't thought of that.

"So you got any plans for tonight? The boys and I are going to go out for dinner again and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Oh, sorry. I can't but thank you for the invitation." She said with a polite bow as she finished placing the costume away.

"Well if you ever want to join us, it's an open invitation." Hikaru smiled at her. Kyoko was about to thank him again but the door opened and in walked the other two Bridge Rock boys and the shows production manager.

"Good you're all here," the production manager said, "Great show tonight. Perfect job with the juggling by the way, we hadn't expected that anyone would ask if you wanted to try it, but it went really well that you accepted it. If that happens again during tomorrows filming we want you to go along with it too. Bo learning some martial arts and sword fighting techniques will definitely entertain the viewers." Kyoko nodded her understanding of his instructions so he continued.

"Tomorrow's filming may go longer than usual, we may have to cut some parts, but that's okay. And then Friday morning we need you all here at the studio for a photo-shoot. We've got to get some group shots for the merchandise line. We'll have a few different Bo head's for you to change through and various wardrobe changes for you boys. Be here at eight sharp. Okay then, well that's all I have to say. Great show boys." He let himself out.

"Photo-shoot? Wonder who they got as the photographer." Hikaru wondered aloud as he and the other boys followed the manager out. He turned quickly and asked Kyoko if she was sure she didn't want to come along.

"Yes, thanks anyways though." she replied with another smile and bow. She pulled out her agenda and filled in the new information. "Things are sure going to get busy once we begin filming Dark Moon." she said to herself as she prepared to go home for the evening.

**

* * *

**

"Life's not a fairy tale," Lori read aloud from the back of the manga he was holding. _"What a cynic."_ he thought instantly.

A buzz from the phone on his desk interrupted any further thoughts he was beginning to have.

"Yes...oh, she's here already! Well send her in, don't keep me waiting- _yes_,... I meant that, don't keep _her waiting_."

He hung up the phone just as the door of his office opened.

* * *

**Ha! You have to wait to meet the mangaka! she really should be a lot of fun to write into the story.**

Umi Ishibashi, is not named after me, I just want to clarify that. I had the character made up and was going through some japanese names when my friend came over and named her for me. She's nothing like me, except that I do tend to hook my friends up together with the people they like. The Dream Together Studios and YumeIssho magazine are my own creations and will be featured throughout this story in various ways. In Japanese, "Yume" means dream AND "Issho" means Together, so that should explain the title there. Because I know someone will ask, NO, Umi is in NO WAY a romantic interest for Ren, at least where Umi and Ren are concerned. Umi is Hiruki's sister - I should say that, cuz all the Bridge Rock members have the same last name and that might be confusing. She is 17 and the story about Ryo and her, and how she met and knows Ren will come up later.

Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed the next chapter of Love Me Days, more exciting moments and jobs lay ahead for our favorite heroines!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Me Days**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-Wednesday-**

Lori finished waving his goodbye to his leaving guest.

"She's so cute," he commented to himself aloud.

"_Sir_," his secretary voiced in such a way to let him know it was a slightly inappropriate thing for him to say. Lori turned and coughed into his hand, clearing his throat.

"Right. Sorry. Get me the producer of Bridge Rock on the phone please. I'll be in my office."

"Yes Sir."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**-Friday-**

"I want to try the white fur hat next." Yoshi called across the studio room to the young man working as his assistant for the morning.

"Sure thing." Koji Koboshi called back dashing round the inside of the large wardrobe closet scouring for the wanted hat. "So what's Umi up to that she couldn't be here for this?" he called back flipping over a pile of handbags.

"She's got a photo shoot for LME," Mr. Ishibashi replied as he fixed the fastenings to the shirt cuff of one of his models.

"Really, who with?" Koji asked curiously, as he emerged from the wardrobe room with two hats in his hands.

"Which one did you want, their both white and furry."

Yoshi tilted his head up from his work slightly giving the young man a friendly smirk. He gestured for the one in Koji's left, made like a short top hat. He helped his current model put on the hat.

"And that's it for you," he said gesturing for her to leave.

"Bridge Rock. I believe they needed some photos for their first wave of merchandise." Mr. Ishibashi explained as he gathered the discarded cloths from the fitting into Koji's outstretched arms.

"_Oh really_," Koji grinned, "And what did Hikaru think about that?"

"I wouldn't know, she didn't mention it to him and they left at different times this morning so I figure he found out as soon as he arrived at the studio set."

"Be something to see, his expression to her though, he hates it when she takes his pictures."

"Well I suppose she'll be armed with a camera and just waiting to snag that shot so we'll see it once the job's done." Yoshi replied with a smirk nodding his head towards the wardrobe room. Koji followed his directions and headed back with his armload of cloths, smiling to himself the entire way there.

Yoshi took the free moment to sit and relax in his lounge chair by one of the windows in the studio. It stretched from floor to ceiling and out of it he had a clear view of the LME Agency Headquarters building. It held a special place in his heart since that was where he had first been when he began in the industry. Now his children were building up their careers with them, it made him proud. And the idea of Umi and Hikaru working together for a job was more than enough to bring a smile to his face.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Kyoko couldn't contain her excitement after she woke up on Friday morning. She was about to have her first true photo shoot and tomorrow she'd be working with Kanae on a new Currea Commercial. She paid her cab driver and literally hopped out of the car and continued all the way up towards the main entrance.

"Kyoko!" Kyoko stopped at the sound of someone shouting her name. She swung her head from side to side trying to place the voice with the right person.

"Behind you." the voice said, this time much more gently. Kyoko jolted from the shock. She turned around with a sweet smile on her face. Kanae stood facing her with a complacent face greeting her.

"Moko! Good morning." Kyoko greeted then she bowed down resting her hands on her slightly bent knees. "And good morning to you too Hio. How are you?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" Hio shouted at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Kanae asked calmly flipping her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Oh, um, ...I've got to do a photo shoot for Bridge Rock as Bo."

Hio covered his mouth as a short snortty sound began to escape his throat. Kyoko looked down at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked in a slightly demonic manner. Her aura was growing darker from the sense of being teased by this child. She gazed down on him, daring him to say something rude or obnoxious. Hio met her daring glare with one of his own. He gave her a smirk that caught her off guard for a few seconds, but that was what he wanted. It gave him the opening he needed.

"So you're going to be that stupid fat chicken in all the pictures huh, I feel sorry for all the fans of the show, they won't be able to look at them cuz you'll make them so hideous."

Whatever punishment Kyoko's demons had in store for young Hio were frozen in the action upon hearing yet another shout out of Kyoko's name.

"KYOKO!" Maria squealed running up and throwing herself at Kyoko, latching onto her waste. The demons resolved to go back inside their vessel in response to such a spontaneously sweet gesture. Kyoko looked down at Maria who was beaming up at her.

"Maria, what are you doing out here at this time?"

"I arrived here with Grandpa," Maria replied letting go of Kyoko and pointing out towards the road. Kanae, Kyoko, and Hio all turned their gaze to the road where the president's huge limousine was parked by the curb of the sidewalk. The President himself was just coming out of it, wearing what looked to be a traditional Japanese yukata and wooden sandals.

"Wait. The President of LME is your _grandfather_?" Hio asked inquisitively eyeing Maria over. She didn't look a thing like Lori, and her fluffy mauve and grey lace trimmed dress made her appear even less like one of his relatives. In fact, like most people who gazed on her, Hio thought Maria looked more like a living doll than a young girl.

"Yes." Maria replied, completely uninterested in the topic. She turned her attentions back to Kyoko. "I hope you get the part." she winked. "I've got to go though, one of my favorite models is going to be here today and I don't want to miss her! I just wanted to say hi and wish you luck when I saw you standing here." Maria didn't wait for Kyoko's reply, she just turned away and ran to meet her grandfather and join him as he walked toward the main entrance himself.

"I can't wait!" Maria squealed taking his hand and urging him to walk faster. Her excitement seemed to bring an extra special smile from Lori.

"She's really an odd child." Kanae observed after she and the others bowed in respect as Lori and Maria walked passed.

Kyoko just smiled at her friend. "She's a strong person with loads of enthusiasm. She grows on you after awhile till you can't help but love her."

"What'd she mean good luck and I hope you get the part?" Hio asked as they too began heading into the LME building. Kyoko walked in thought along side them ignoring the interested glances from both Kanae and Hio.

"I'm not sure." She finally shrugged. Hio rolled his eyes at her. Kanae pressed the button for one of the elevators.

"So what's going to happen to your parents Hio?" Kyoko asked as set of doors opened on the wall opposite from where they were standing with an energetic '_ding_'.

"My parents? What-"

"In the drama."

"Oh, Right." Hio shrugged up at her. "Who knows the scripts they gave us have multiple scenes for which ever way the producer wants to take the show.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Kanae cut in, "That we received scripts for a scene in which the parents are both injured and in critical care making Hio in need of a temporary guardian and a script in which only his father is injured, and most likely will die."

"The actor who plays my father might not like that scenario but I hope that's the one we go with. I can't stand that guy." Hio complained as the doors closed and they began moving to the studio floor on which Kanae and Hio had to go. Kanae shook her head.

"Yes, well. We are only the actors, that decision really doesn't involve us. We'll end up just having to go along with what the producer decides just like everyone else who works on the show."

The elevator stopped and Kyoko waved and bid the other two farewell as they walked out and the doors closed on her alone this time.

_"I wonder why Kanae seemed so solemn just now?" _Kyoko thought to herself. _"I'll have to remember to ask her about it later!" _Her determination was plainly evident on her face when she arrived on her floor and walked out the elevator with confident pride speed walking all the way to the changing room she had been instructed to go to.

Her thoughts shifted from Kanae to her current job in an instant.

Several Bo heads were lined in a row down a long narrow portable table along with accessories such as vests, coats, and even a Bridge Rock cheering pendant. Kyoko couldn't help but go up to each one awing over all of the freshly cleaned heads. They were so soft and adorable and most of them she had never used in the show or even seen before.

Kyoko fought the urge to put on one of the new costumes while she got into her cloths to wear under the Bo outfit. She then stepped into the original Bo and walked out onto the studio set for the photo shoot. They were going to start with some photos taken on the actual TV set and then get moved to a photo shoot area built backstage for the rest. She was lost in the bright lights and rushing crew workers.

"How cute!" A feminine voice awed just behind Kyoko causing her to jump as she turned to see who had startled her.

Kyoko found herself looking at a young woman, who appeared to be around hers and Kanae's age. She had soft light brown hair the color of wet sand and brown eyes that were currently fixated on Kyoko. Or rather, the large chicken suit Kyoko was currently wearing.

"You must be Bo, hi, I'm Umi Isshibashi, I'll be your photographer for the day." the girl smiled and extended her hand out to Kyoko.

Kyoko couldn't believe her ears. This young woman was a photographer! At her age! It just didn't make sense, surely she was just an assistant still.

"_She is too young to be a full fledged photographer already!"_Kyoko thought, but even so, she did the polite thing and reached out and shook Umi's hand.

"Well Bo, let's get you set up on set. I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun today." Umi smiled taking one of Bo's wings and placing it under her arm and walking Kyoko forward onto the set towards the couch where the three Bridge Rock boys were being seated.

Kyoko couldn't help but agree with the sentiment that today would be very fun indeed. Her thoughts kept going back to all those fun costumes that she knew were waiting just backstage for her.

The photo shoot lasted six hours, and Kyoko enjoyed every second of it.

"Alright everyone, that's it. I want the set cleared and put together for the next shooting now." The producer shouted out for the crew.

"We're going to shoot an episode now?" Hikaru asked looking at his co-stars to see if they knew about this.

"Yes, I got a call from LME's president earlier this week, we're going to be having a live show this coming Tuesday, so I need to free up that evening of its usual shooting." The producer explained and then walked off with a few stage production crewmembers that needed to get his approval for something.

Kyoko pulled off her Bo head once the costume director informed them their costumes for the show were waiting for them backstage in the changing room. Instead of following the boys immediately backstage, she stayed and watched their photographer pack up the remainder of her gear.

She had been shocked earlier, when she learned that Umi Ishibashi is the younger sister of Hikaru Ishibashi. She hadn't believed it then, but now that she watched the young woman more closely she could see the resemblance, accept Umi had a more elegant manner about her. Kyoko wanted to say hello, but she wasn't sure if it was an appropriate thing to do. Still, her feet slowly moved her forward.

Umi clipped her camera cases closed and then reached up with her left hand and untied her hair and slipped off her baseball cap she had been wearing to keep her hair out of her face while she worked. Her brown hair fell down gracefully bouncing slightly, as if springing from the glee of being set free. Kyoko stopped only a few feet away from her.

"You're gorgeous," she said softly, shocked from the sight. The mere change of hairstyle changed the appearance of Umi greatly in Kyoko's eyes. Umi turned her head at Kyoko. Kyoko didn't realize she had even said a word aloud, her thoughts were taking up her entire concentration.

"Thanks, you're even cuter out of the chicken costume," Umi replied flicking her bangs behind her ears. She smiled at Kyoko.

"Let's get properly introduced this time around shall we, I'm Umi Ishibashi," Umi extended out her hand to Kyoko in a friendly manner.

"Kyoko Mogami" Kyoko replied taking and shaking Umi's hand, returning the friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet the face behind the mask finally. I've heard a lot about you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kyoko instinctively voiced her confusion aloud. She had never heard of this girl until a few hours ago, how could she know anything about Kyoko, a lowly newcomer talento?

"My brother and his friends have talked about you with me."

"OH!" That answer made sense to Kyoko. "What kind of things do they say about me?" She was curious, and figured, since Umi had begun such a relaxed and informal conversation with her that it would be okay.

Umi laughed. Kyoko couldn't help but notice how white and perfect her teeth were. Her laughter was a very pleasant sound in her opinion too. Kyoko wondered why this girl chose to stay behind the camera when she clearly had the looks and personality to handle herself in front of it.

"Don't worry, it's been nothing horrible. I promise."

That wasn't much of an answer for Kyoko, but she didn't have the courage to ask about it more in that moment. One of the crew called out to Kyoko and gestured for her to go to the changing room.

"Awe. Just when we were getting to know each other," Umi sighed with a little huff.

"It was very nice to meet you Miss Ishibashi," Kyoko gave a slight bow.

"Whoa, no. You don't need to be so formal with me."

"But-" Kyoko wanted to protest but Umi took her winged hands in hers.

"You're a friend of my brother's and that makes us friends too. You can call me Umi-chan!" Umi smiled widely at the end of her declaration to help show her point on the matter.

"Really!?!" Kyoko was so excited. She already had the impression that this girl was nice and would be interesting to get to know more, but to already be declared a close acquaintance. It was like a dream.

"Sure." Umi replied gathering her equipment carriers. "I have to go load all this stuff into my car, I'll be back to watch the filming backstage since I've got plans later with my brother and his friends. I would love to continue this more later on if you aren't busy."

"Oh, that would be great!" Kyoko replied nodding vigorously. Umi laughed again, which made Kyoko smile more. She liked this feeling of warmth and friendship she felt with this girl. She couldn't wait to become even closer with her. Being friends seemed like such an exciting prospect. After they said their good-byes, Kyoko rushed off to change into another Bo costume and Umi went out to her car and dropped off her equipment. By the time Umi came back the episode was well on its way, so she just found a seat in backstage and watched the Bridge Rock boys and Bo perform.

**- Saturday - **

Yashiro hung up his cell phone carefully, not wanting to break it. He scribbled in Ren's planner what he needed to based on the phone call from Ogata.

"Ren," Yashiro called over his shoulder towards the closed changing room door.

"You've been requested to promote the Dark Moon drama with a quick appearance on a live episode of Bridge Rock this coming Tuesday. You didn't have anything scheduled so I went ahead and accepted for you. If that isn't okay I'll call back and let Mr. Ogata down personally for you."

The door slowly open.

"Are you trying to make me feel quilty about not accepting before I even accept or something?" Ren asked his manager. Yashiro gave him a mischievous grin.

"Did it work?"

Ren backed up and closed the door.

"I'll go." He spoke up just enough so Yashiro would hear him through the door. Yashiro let out a sigh of relief, then grinned triumphantly.

_"Now if only I could convince him to make the move on Kyoko as easily."_ He thought to himself.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Saturday came quickly. Kyoko got up and headed to LME just like she was told. Kanae had arrived minutes before she had and together they were taken and loaded onto a taxi bus. They hadn't been told where the commercial was being filmed and so they watched out the window together. The ride wasn't too long, just forty minutes, but it had been an enjoyable time of relaxed conversation between the two girls. They were both wearing smiles as they walked off the bus.

"We're filming at a High School?" Kanae asked aloud reading the buildings stone sign.

"This is going to be loads fun!" Kyoko exclaimed grabbing Kanae by the wrist as she sped towards the front doors, practically dragging Kanae behind her.

**_

* * *

_**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your comments. - umi


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Me Days**

**-Chapter 6-**

**- Saturday - **

Umi is sitting at the reception desk of her parents' studio, twiddling a pen with her fingers, lost in her own thoughts. As soon as the phone rings she springs back into reality and twirls around in her chair, picking up the phone as she does.

"Dream Together Studios," she answered.

"Hey Umi," the voice on the other end responded. Umi knew who it was immediately, though she was confused as to why the person was using the office line.

"Hi Yusei," she replied politely. "You want Hikaru?" she asked.

"No, that's sorta why I called the studio and not your home phone. I would have called your cell, but I didn't have the number and neither did Shinichi." Umi couldn't help but notice how strange Yusei sounded.

"You guys could've just asked my brother for it." Her curiosity as to why they hadn't was begining to take hold of her thoughts.

"But then he would have wanted to know why we were asking."

"Why _did _you call me?" Umi asked, jumping ahead of the conversation they were having.

"I didn't call you at a bad time did I? You're not with clients or anything right?"

"Nope. But if I get a call I'm putting you on hold." she informed.

"Fair enough." Yusei replied. He took a fairly large breath and sighed into the receiver. Umi winced from the sound but continued to pay attention. This was the most interesting thing that had happened this morning.

"Look, I know you know Hikaru has a slight crush on Kyoko who plays Bo from all the conversations we've had with you about her."

"_Oh yeah_. That was partly why I was so excited to finally meet her. Put a face to the name," Umi nodded her reply even though Yusei had no way of seeing her.

"Well me and Shinichi have been talking about this for awhile, and we wanted to get your thoughts on it too." Umi remained silent, letting him go on with his explanation. "He hasn't had to much luck with getting her to come hang with us let alone tell her how he feels. So what do you think about trying to get them together?"

Umi could barely contain herself from the burst of excitement that was sparked within her. She laughed into the phone. "Oh Yusei, like there is any sane way I'd ever say no to that. So what do you two have planned?"

"Well that's actually why we wanted to call you," Yusei replied sheepishly.

- - - - -

After Kyoko was done with her wardrobe and makeup she was sent to a waiting room. She was the only one there. She made herself comfortable and began reading through the commercial script.  
_The end of class bell rings out through the halls of the school. Girl A gets up to leave her classroom, the camera trailing behind her...  
..._

"You still reading the script?" Kanae asked as she came into the room where Kyoko sitting. They were both wearing the same wardrobe, the school uniforms they had worn in the first commercial with the added matching navy blazers.  
"Just finished." Kyoko beamed at her. She had been in the midst of visualizing the commercial as a whole just before Kanae came in.  
"Seems far more to the point than the last script. I think I prefer it that way." Kanae commented as she sat down by Kyoko. They were waiting to be called onto the set. Kyoko didn't respond. She had enjoyed the first commercial a bunch, but wasn't sure about this one. She wasn't sure of the idea of just falling in love with someone at the first sight of them. It seemed a bit unnatural to her.  
"Something the matter?" Kanae asked. Kyoko joulted in her seat but was saved from replying by a knock at the door.

"Hi, I guess you two are the girls then." A young man said from the door. He was about the same height as Kyoko, and rather thin and feminine in appearance. He was wearing a typical male school uniform that matched that of the girls. Kyoko and Kanae each gave him a friendly smile and nodded, both a little unsure about whether or not that was actually a question. His voice had been rather void of inflection for the two of them to tell.

"Maki Meiou, and you two are?" He walked forward and extended his hand out to each of them with a smile, still with a rather inexpressive voice.

"Kyoko Mogami."

"Kanae Kotanomi."

Each of the girls replied to him as they shook his hand. The three of them were unable to get to know each other further as the assistant director came in and called them to the set.

_-scene1-  
_The end of class bell rings and students began to pile out for a break and lunch.  
Girl A, Kyoko, gets up out of her chair and follows behind everyone else. As she exists the room she bumps into a very cute boy.  
The girl is clearly embarrassed. The boy shakes his head slightly. Their eyes meet and both blush and look away from each other. The boy steps back causing the girl to look up at him again. He smiles to her as he runs off down the hall. She watches him, flustered, she tilts her head down and smiles slightly.

_-scene2-  
_Girl B, Kanae, walks along a hall and bumps into a very cute boy. They apologize to one another at the same time. They begin laughing at the same time. The boy looks at the girl and smiles. She looks at him and smiles back. The boy gives a slight bow then runs down the hall waving goodbye to the girl.

_-scene3-  
_The two girls run into each other at a soda machine and begin talking about the boy each of them just met as each buy a soda. They stop talking as the sodas fall. They stare at each other. It seems they like the same boy.  
"Excuse me." the cute boy interrupts their silence. The girls look surprised and look from him to each other. He bends down and grabs the sodas.  
"Are these yours?" he asks holding one in each hand. The girls nod, their faces falling into frowns.  
"Hey, what's taking you so long?" another boy walks up to the first. He stops and stares at the other three with a questioning stare. The girls instantly look at him. He looks exactly like the first boy in every way. The girls turn at each other and begin laughing. Then the four begin their introductions as the first boy gives each of the girls their Currea sodas.

The camera begins to pan backwards, and a voice begins to speak: _that's the magic of Currea, bringing people together in the most unexpected way._

"And Cut!" the director yells. "That's a wrap, great job everybody." He shouts again, letting everyone know the shooting was completely done. It had been a long, fun day filming the commercial but Kyoko was glad the director had ended it. She was ready to go home and eat some dinner. She wondered how late into the evening it was as she and Kanae headed back towards the changing room.

"Hey wait up you two!"

The girls turned around a little stunned as one of the boy actors came towards them. He stopped just in front of them, as they all stood just in front of the girls' changing room door.

"Something wrong?" Kanae asked at the same time Kyoko asked, "Yes," in a questioning manner. The actor smiled.

"Ha! Sorry, I just wanted to catch up to you before you went in, incase you locked me out. I've had that happen before and it's no fun."

The girls looked at each other and then at the boy.

"This is the girls' changing room." They both informed him. Kanae was much calmer than Kyoko, however.

The boy actor's eyes grew larger.

"I know," a smirk began to form across the actor's face, "It's me Maki, we met earlier before the shoot. I'm a girl, just like you, I just portrayed a boy in the commercial."

"What!" Kyoko was completely stunned. "You're a girl! Really?"

Kanae tilted her head looking the fellow actor up and down, not sure what to make of the new information.

"But you look like a boy, I mean aren't you twins with the other boy!?"

"Ha,ha. Yeah. We look a lot alike even though we aren't identical. I'm a girl, and Mako is a boy."

"You two must get confused for boy twins all the time."

Maki nodded. "Yeah, but it never bugs me. To be honest I don't mind it at all, I've got a little androgny in me I guess you could say. We get a lot more jobs this way too, especially now that we have the same haircut." Maki made a gesture to the door. "Shall we go in now?" she asked trying her best not to laugh.

The three girls walked in and went to there separate changing stalls.

"I guess I should be flattered that two actresses couldn't tell the difference between me and my brother." Maki said.

"You certainly had me fooled." Kanae remarked.

"Me too!" Kyoko jumped in, "It must be fun to have a twin."

"Sometimes. Like most things in life it has it's upsides and downsides." Maki replied.

Kyoko enjoyed herself as she and Kanae got to know Maki more, and after they were done changing Mako wanted to go get icecream and the siblings invited them to join them. Since there was a stand close by neither Kanae or Kyoko had any objections. They chatted all the way there and then parted ways after buying their treats.

"This is so nice!" Kyoko sighed happily. Kanae gave her a smile as they walked side by side along the sidewalk towards a bus stop.

"Yes, it's nice to do something relaxing like this after a busy day." Kanae replied with a thoughtful look on her face. She stared at the half-eaten ice cream in her hands.

"Are you still having trouble with your drama?" Kyoko asked remembering suddenly how solemn Kanae had been the other day when they met before Kyoko's photoshoot with Bridge Rock.

"Not really," Kanae shook her head. Then she stopped and sighed. "It's just the actor playing the father is upset that he's being killed off the show. It wouldn't bother me except now the show may not be on air much longer."

"Because it's having so much trouble."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but I guess you could sum it up as such."

"But you'll be okay either way, Moko, you're a great actress. You'll be given a new job immediately." Kanae smiled at Kyoko's positive support.

"Thanks." They contunied walking and eating again. "And what about you? How's your preparation for Dark Moon coming?"

"I still don't know how I'm going to portray Mio." Kyoko replied.

"Well how long do you have?" Kanae asked.

"We begin filming at the start of next month, so I guess that's why I'm so nervous." Kyoko answered as she finished her ice cream and disposed of the empty cup and spoon. They reached the bus stop.

"I had so much fun today Moko, see you again at work." Kyoko bowed slightly and began to head back the way they came.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kanae asked.

"This bus will be going the wrong way. There's another one that has a faster route to the Durumaya just a few blocks from here."

"Alright, see you soon then," Kanae replied.

"Good-bye!" Kyoko waved and began running away at a soft pace.

"You'll find your Mio in time. I'm sure of it," Kanae remarked silently to herself watching Kyoko leave.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyoko made her way upstairs to her room and slid the door closed very quietly. She plopped down on her bed mat and sighed. She had enjoyed every second of the commercial shooting and was slightly depressed that it was over. She stretched and bumped her hand into something hard. She quickly jerked up, startled, but relaxed when she realized it was only the manga on top of the packet Mr. Matsushima had given her a few days ago.

"Oh that's right, he wanted me to read this." Kyoko picked it up and gave it a closer look than she had previously. _Die With the Dragon Volume One _had a bright and colorful cover in hues of oranges and pinks. Kyoko liked the look of the dragon that was swirled around the cover. It was styled after a Chinese Dragon but with a head and back scales more like what you see in European depictions. She also liked the fact that this dragon had a pinkish coloring with eyes of a deep red. She looked then at the character the dragon was swirled around. It looked like your basic Samurai without any armor or sword, the only thing slightly puzzling to her was his hair color. She was used to seeing Japanese Samurai with darker hair.

Kyoko sat down and made herself comfortable. She was curious about this manga already, primarily because she had been told that the mangaka was reminded of her character when she saw Kyoko. The only text on the cover was the main title followed by the under-text, "A fairytale of love, blood, and nature." The front cover hadn't answered why that was, so Kyoko flipped it over to read the back.

"Life's not a fairy tale." She read the summary tag-line aloud. Kyoko's eyes grew wide as she read these words. She hugged the book close to her. "Finally! Someone who understands!" she squealed softly. She continued reading the back cover. As she read the plot summary her interest was completely enthralled with the manga in her hands. She decided then that she would read the manga from cover to cover and quickly flipped it open to the beginning, with excitement literally pouring out of her in all directions.

* * *

**_I look forward to your comments. - umi _**

**_(considering how much I have written for Tuesday, I'm just going to post this chapter now and then work on the rest of it for ch. 7 - My journal chapters are divided by "chapters" only by when I stopped writing and picked it back up again. They aren't that official. Plus this seems like a good place to stop. hope no one minds)_**


End file.
